Irken Ninja
by Black-Kat012
Summary: Zim, as a smeet, crashed landed on Earth and forgot who or what he was. He then found a family that he could relate to... sorta Smart!Strong!Zim. AU, but plz Read and Review for me to continue even more and it might be T in future chapters Update: ON HIATUS!
1. Prolog

**This is a FIRST for me, so be patient all you fans out there, this could get slow….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the sewers of the bustling world of New York, there seemed to be a small figure walking aimlessly through the sewer system. As it passed a sewer opening, the light shown something peculiar about the figure; it was small and frail, like that of an malnourishment of a toddler, its skin was very lime green with some cuts around his head and arms, dark ruby orb-like eyes were reflecting the sun's rays, on its back was a small shell-looking pack that was dark periwinkle with three dark pink oval shapes over it, and two long ebony antennas came from the back of the small figure's head with a slight curl at the tip of them. The figure was none other than an Alien, an Irken to be précised.<p>

The small Irken was very wounded, as its clothing was torn in places where cuts were shown, its large red shirt was now ripped and barely holding onto the small frame, the black gloves were torn up revealing three fingers on each hand, while the black pants were torn up to the knees, and black boots were so torn up that they help the poor creature's feet. 'W-where am I?' the Irken thought to itself, weakly pull up his hand over his eyes, 'More importantly, _who _am I?' he then found something shine through the sun's rays and shine very brightly. The small Irken went up to the shining object and felt very interested in it; the object was no more than a small robot-looking toy, lying there on the ground, it looked so new and expensive looking. After looking it even more, the small extra terrestrial took the small robot with him.

For what seemed like hours to the small alien, he found a safe place he could call home; it wasn't much, only it was a gap in the wall full of hay and soft stuffing inside, but it will do. The toddler crawled in the loft, along with its companion, and dropped his eyelids into a deep sleep. Little did he know that other creatures were coming over to loft to rest in their home…

-oOoOoOo-

Million light-years from Earth, near a planet called IRK…

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ THAT ZIM'S MISSING?"

This was very thing that came out on a gigantic spaceship called the 'Massive', all Irkens were looking at one of their leaders, called Tallests, that was wearing red formal uniform and with deep red eyes, named Red, and he was yelling furiously at one elite solider in front of him. "We check everywhere, my Tallest," he stuttered out, "but-"

"But WHAT?"

"Well… we did a recount on all the VOOT cruisers in the docking bay, and one of them seems to… be… missing…"

Silence was in the room, until Red furiously slugged the elite with his fist and threw him out into space. The Irkens in the room right now we're scared of their leader's actions. Suddenly, Red spoke again, this time in a more menacing tone;

"If nobody finds Zim's location within the next hour, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS *BEEEP* *BEEP* *BEEBING* *BEEEEEEEPS*!"

Every Irken started to work harder to find the little smeet that went missing after Red and his co-ruler, Purple, became leaders of Irk six months ago. Suddenly, the doors slide open to show another tall Irken walking to Red, his outfit was like Red's except it was purple and he had very purple eyes too. "You REALLY need to calm down, Red," Purple said to his partner, "not many Irkens would like you being this way, I mean, it's ONLY one Irken smeet, who's going to miss it?"

"Pur, you don't understand, Zim is NOT what you MAY call an 'ordinary' smeet," Red countered in a harsh tone. Purple almost saw his eyes glossing with frustration and sadness.

Purple, NOW realizing what he said, quickly turned things before it got ugly, "HEY, um, you know, wanna get some doughnuts, I heard they're frosted now and their fresh from the kitchen," Purple said, trying to lighten up his friend. He saw that it worked a bit as he saw Red mumble 'alright' and followed him to the cafeteria. But, a random Irken from the computers called out, "My Tallest, we found the VOOT's signal!"

This brought back Red back to the subject at hand, "Where is it?"

The Irken at the computers looked back again, pulling up the information, "somewhere out of our ruling, in the 55 system, section 52, third planet," multiple images showed them zooming on a small blue orb in the system. Red narrowed his eyes and responded to the Irken.

"What is this planet called?"

"It's called… Earth my Tallest."

* * *

><p><strong>AND… END! So I hope that you guys like this semi-plot chap for you all.<strong>

**The whole thing of Zim as a smeet is the point that I want for him to meet the people that are going to be his 'family'. And to top the whole 'Red pissed off' thing, is … a super secret.**

**Also, please, PLEASE, for the LOVE OF PETE, come to my profile page and VOTE (and/or PM me a Renaissance name) for a new name for Zim in the story (cause i got nuthin' on a good name for him, so i'm lettin' you guys choose yourselves!) **

**And don't forget to review! ^^**


	2. Family and Pizza

**HERES another one! **(and sorry if it was late, but school plus family times writers block and re writings equal a frustrated author…) ** ****. Hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter, it'll be good!**

**(And THANK YOU RubyFireGem for helping me out on this too)**

* * *

><p>"Hey master who's this strange turtle?"<p>

"He looks so weird~."

"What's he doin' in our home?"

"Where'd he get that toy robot?"

"Hmm,"

The small Irken (AN: known as Zim) was getting aroused by the voices that were disturbing his sleep. Zim started to open his eyes a bit and was shocked to find one of them who were right near his place; it looked to be a slightly bigger kid, but he was a TURTLE. It was bald, had bright blue eyes, bright dark green reptilian skin, had three fingers but slightly bulgy, it had a large dark green shell too, along with two toes on each foot. The Irken didn't know WHAT to do, but it's only reaction came from instinct;

"AHHH!" Zim screamed out along with this turtle tot in reaction. Zim tried to dash away from the turtle, but there were three more of them, one was dark green, another was slightly green, and the last one was olive colored. The Irken screamed again, and continued to dash away from them, leaving them all confused for a bit. Zim's feet started to hurt a bit more now that he was running from the strange creatures. Surprisingly, Zim could hear some shouts for him to stop from the creatures, but the Irken didn't listen to their reasons and pleas.

Zim kept on running throughout the sewer system just to get away from the creatures he met, he reached a corner of a brick wall, but then one of Zim wounds started to make him stumble out of pain, and land face forward and on his stomach. He soon crawled up to a wall and huddled up with his legs. Very soon, he burst into tears; not really knowing anything about this place or the world. All he knew was that he was lost, cold and hungry.

"Are you alright, young one," said a wise voice

"Huh?"

Zim looked up and saw a giant gray rat from the other side of the wall; it was also wearing a red Yakuta. Zim wanted to run, but he was still hurting and started to shiver in fear. He shut his eyes to await his death, but didn't feel anything from the rat creature. Instead, it merely walked over to the frightened Irken, kneeled beside it, and rested his clawed paw-like hand on its tiny shoulder.

He opened one of its ruby eyes and looked for the fault of the situation; the rat was just there, with its paw on his little shoulder. Zim then opened his eyes again, and was now looking at this mysterious person before him. "Don't worry, child," the rat said "please, follow me," the rat then got up and started to walk away from Zim.

"Why?" Zim sputtered out to the rat. The rat, however, stopped and just smiled at the small Irken.

"Just come," the rat said as he went on, along with the small Irken following close behind, not feeling any of his wounds hurt what so ever. The two walked for what seemed to be an hour, till they reached a familiar place that almost made Zim want to leave immediately.

That is, until he saw a scene that made his insides twist in anguish.

"But it's MINE!"

"I saw it first!"

"Let GO!"

"YOU let GO!"

All four turtles, the ones that Zim saw before, were now pulling and tugging on the small silvery toy's body parts, it angered him that they were claiming that it was THEIRS, but actually HIS. Zim wanted to bolt over there and snatch his belonging from their grubby hands, but he was beaten to it.

"MY SONS! What are you doing?" cried out the wise rat as he walked past Zim, and headed towards the small turtles. Zim can only see from afar, but he did see the rat giving the turtles a very harsh talk to and the turtles themselves looking a bit embarrassed and possibly full of guilt because of what they did. He then saw the turtles turn to him and slightly gazed at the small Irken.

Suddenly, without knowing it, one of the turtles ran up to Zim and the rat, simply stopping at a few feet away from the small Irken. Zim took a second look of the turtle before him, it was the same turtle that he saw when he woke up before; but this time, the turtle just stood there and smiled a very large smile. "Hiya DUDE, my names Mikey!" the now named Mikey said in a happy tone, which irked Zim a bit. Before Zim could respond, Mikey was slightly whacked with a Bo stick, making the small turtle hold his head in his hands.

"OW~…. Master Splinter…. Why didja do that?" Mikey complained to his guardian, who was now known as Splinter.

"You could have scared the boy off again, may I remind you of what happened when you scared him when he woke up?" Splinter questioned his young student, who looked down again, and mumbled a soft 'sorry, master' to him.

Zim felt a bit of pain slipping back into his left arm again, which made his attention stray from Mikey onto his new guest. "Are you sure you don't need assistance, child?"

"I… I'm f-fine, it just a sprain," Zim lied through his teeth, the pain was starting to bleed too, and he was hoping that Splinter would buy it…

It didn't work. "You are not fooling me, child." Splinter deadpanned, making Zim drop his head down, "Come Michelangelo, let us help our new guest some aid,"

"Okay, Master," Mikey responded, and jogged back to the other turtles. Splinter turned back to the youngling, only to see the child kneeling on the ground a bit; Splinter soon ran towards the young child and tries to help him upright, but the child gently pushed his hand away. Zim soon got up, and kept on walking, even with the pain still hurting him the more he walked towards the loft.

As Splinter and Zim came towards the hay filled loft, the other three turtles and Mikey came out of it; three of the turtles came and ran towards Splinter, only Mikey came up towards Zim with the silver robot toy in his hands. The toy itself; was still okay and not totally broken or ruined, there were smudges and that was only it. "I think this is yours," said Mikey as he handed the toy to Zim, who took the robot into his arms like it was a lost relic.

"…thank you…" Zim said quietly, that is until he heard Splinter say something to all of them.

"Now, my sons, I do believe that it is time to get to bed." Splinter said and all the turtles started to groan in disgust, Zim didn't mind but he was very curious as to why.

"But Master…." Whined the dark green turtle as he rubbed his eyes slowly "we're not tired."

Splinter smirked at the young turtle, "then Raphael would YOU like to take watch tonight?"

The now named Raphael shook his head to him, "No…"

"Then," Splinter then lift up Raphael to the hay filled loft, "it time for you to get your rest,"

Raph tried to act mad at his master, but he was truly tired from all the walking that he and his brothers did this morning. After giving a big yawn, Raph crawled over to a corner of the loft and fell asleep instantly. Soon, all the young turtles were climbing up to the loft. The second one up was Leo, a bright green colored turtle that was closely followed by an olive colored turtle, named Don and finally Zim's (odd/happy/idiotic) friend, Mikey. Zim saw that the turtles were all asleep, except Splinter and him.

Splinter looked at the young child next to him, saddened the fact that the child seemed very lonely in the world, much so like his sons. The elderly rat thought it was best to ask the child some questions, mainly his name for example.

"Excuse me child," Splinter said to Zim, as they were quietly sitting not too far from the loft, "But I happen to wonder, what your name is?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes,"

"…" Zim thought hard, with his eyes closed tightly, and clutching the toy in his hands like it was his life source; Zim tried to remember, but it always turned into a blank slate.

"I… I don't know…" Zim responded to the rat.

"You don't know?"

Zim only nodded, sad that the fact that he can't even remember his name. He looked back at Splinter, seeing him stare off into space, thinking of different things, which made the young alien wonder if he was thinking about him, respectfully. Finally, Splinter turned to Zim, with a hint of respect and of determination in his eyes, which in turn made Zim feel a bit hopeful too.

"Young one, if you want to, you can stay here." Splinter gestured to his home where the turtles were, "Stay with my sons and I as much as you like to."

"Thank you…" Zim said meekly, making Splinter smile mentally. He'll try to help this poor child remember his past if he can, even his son's would help him out.

"Now," said Splinter, as he got up from sitting next to Zim, "Since you are staying with us, _you_, as well, need to go to sleep, its way past the normal hours of night time."

Splinter smirked seeing how the child next to him reacted; puff up his cheeks and narrow his eyes like he was upset. "…Yes … Sensei," he responded to Splinter, got up, walked towards the loft, and soon tried to get up to the loft by himself. Splinter shook his head with an amused smile on; this child was something, even though he was a bit stubborn.

Zim, tried as he might, couldn't get up to the loft; it was either him being short, or that the loft was taunting him, which really made Zim upset. 'I wanna get up this stupid wall!' Zim thought angrily, as he tried reaching up there on the tip of his feet, waving his hands around the place, just to get the edge of the loft. But then, a pair of arms pulled the small child up, and placed him inside the loft. Zim looked behind him, and saw Splinter, smiling fatherly to Zim.

Zim smiled back to his new 'Sensei' and bowed, "Arigato, Splinter-sensei," Zim muttered and crawled in the hay, not waking up the turtles, and soon made a little hay nest for him to sleep in. Soon, Splinter came into the loft, and lay down in front of the loft entrance, sleeping for a good night rest. Before Zim could fall asleep, even flutter his eyes, he thought, 'I hope that my family or friends find me, I wonder if they are missing me?'

Not knowing to the small Irken, that out there someone was very upset on losing him….

…..

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake-"

WHOMP

"OW! What was that for, Raph?"

"Cause, you're getting annoying…"

"Guys, he's waking up!"

"Finally, he lives!"

WHOMP

"Shut it,"

Zim could make out that three of the four turtles were near him, all standing out of the loft, and almost having a glint of excitement in their eyes. 'This does not look good,' he thought to himself. Zim got out of the loft, not feeling any more pain coming from his body, and walked with the group till they were a block away from the loft. Mikey turned back at Zim with a giddy attitude.

"SO~ ever heard of Pizza, dude?" Mikey said to Zim, who got confused at what 'pizza' was.

"Pizza? Um… what's that?" Zim said out loud, and saw shocked looks on the three turtles. But, as Zim turned to Mikey, he was facing away from him and near a wall; he even looked depressed after Zim said he didn't know what pizza was. Zim looked back at Raph and Donny, very confused as to why he was acting that way. "Uh…" he started before Zim was interrupted by Donny.

"Trust us, Mikey can be emotional at times-"

"I AM NOT!"

"-Like Donny said, very emotional." Raph said with a smirk.

Soon, Raph was near Zim and wrapped his arm around his neck; he then talked to Zim, "Buddy –its okay to call you that right?" Zim nodded "-anyways, pizza is what me and my brothers eat. Mikey, being a hyper idiot he is, likes pizza too much…"

"But," Mikey piped up, "that's why we woke you up, ya see…"

"Guys," Leo voiced out in the sewers, coming near the four friends, "we're back! You would not BELIEVE how big topside is!" The three turtles then ran to the other end of the sewers, leaving a very confused Zim behind.

"LEO!" said Donny and ran to his bro, giving him a hug.

"DAD!" said Raph and ran to Splinter, hugging his waist.

"FOOD!" piped Mikey and hopped over for the pizza in Splinters hands, which in turn moved the pizza out of the young turtle's reach.

Zim was confused, why were they acting like they were very… what was the word he was searching for? 'Energetic'? Yeah.

"DUDE, come on, foods here!" Mikey called Zim over for the food. Zim snapped out of his trance and walked over to the loft. When he was near the loft, Zim could smell a delicious aroma coming from there. As Zim came closer, he saw the turtles eating something very gooey; it was in a somewhat triangle shape, it was also yellowish with a scatter of round red things, and brown curved parts at the base of the food. Surprisingly, Zim's stomach growled when the aroma was so good enough to taste it in one bite. "Young one," Splinter said to Zim, "come, you should eat too,"

"O-okay…"

Zim soon got into the loft by jumping into it, he soon felt the heat coming from the box full of the strange food that the turtles were eating, and still were. Soon, there was only two pieces left for Zim to eat; oh well, he thought, might as well eat them.

Zim ate the first piece slowly, tasting the flavor first; it was very… cheesy, with red tomato sauce under it, along with the bread that was under the two making a good taste, but not as good as the taste of the round red things, called pepperoni, on it. When Zim swallowed, his ruby eyes opened up like they were going to pop out of his skull. "This… is… DELICOUS!" Zim cried out as he ate faster, eating both slices of pizzas one after another.

The little Irken looked at the turtles; they were all smiling and happy that another person likes their share of good food. All five of them gave a good laugh around….

_Maybe_, Zim thought to himself,_ I could stay here for just a little while…._

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! Done at last! Hope everyone liked this story and thanks Ruby for helping me with Zim's new name and editing. BUT WAIT! I need a favor to ask all of you: if you own a Deviantart account or a really good drawer, please, please, PLEASE TRY to promote my story so i could get even MORE people to read my story.<strong>

**And don't forget to Review on what you though about the story, THANKS!**


	3. Things Change WIP

**Okay guys, i'm sorry that this is taking me forEVER to do, but hey, i have a REAL LIFE LIKE ANYONE OUT THERE...**

***ahem* ... anyways, sorry for that outburst, and sorry if this is a little short, but it's half completed and i'll upload the rest soon...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Twelve years later, in the sewers of New York, Master Splinter started evening's exercise with his students.<p>

"Remember," he said through the shadows, "to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while the light reveals the ninja's presence."

He soon lifted his staff, allowing a lit candle to sit on the side of the staff.

"Now, can you extinguish this flame, without revealing yourselves?"

Right after that, a shadow leapt at the candle. But Splinter was quick, causing the shadow to miss and hit the nearby wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello."

Another shadowed figure spun a nunchuck as he leapt at the candle as well, but the rat caught the figure and threw him at the first one.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

Then, a third shadow figure with sais took a chance. Unlike the first two, however, when Splinter dodged, the figure gave it another shot as it leapt again at the rat. But the rat positioned his cane, so that the third would trip, and land into the other two fallen figures.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Splinter remarked.

Soon, a fourth came; it took out its wooden tonfas and took a chance. Like with the third, once it missed the first time around, it managed to get back onto its feet. It soon went to strike once more, but the rat saw that one coming. He soon dodged the attack, grabbed the figure's wrist, and threw it at the pile of fallen shadows, causing it to land on top of the other three.

"To quick minded, Koji." The wise rat replied.

With Splinter distracted, a fifth figure leapt down from the ceiling. With a swipe of its katanas, the figure cut off the lit end of the candle, allowing it to land on one of the swords before blowing it out.

It was then Splinter used his cane to flip a switch that was on a wall nearby, lighting up the place to reveal four teenage mutant ninja turtles and one teenage sized being

"Well done, Leonardo."

However, Raphael was not happy.

"Teacher's Pet."

Leonardo then tossed his fumed brother the candle piece.

"Ninja dropout."

The remaining two turtles went "Ooooo" as Raph crushed the candle in his hand as he advanced on his brother. But something, or someone, got I between the two and kept them apart.

"Dudes, knock it off already! If you two keep this up, I might as well get a career in refereeing in freakin' hockey league."

That, people, was Koji (**1**). Like his brothers, he had grown in the past thirteen years. But instead of looking like a turtle, his antennae grew long and ended with blade like point, and even though he is tall like the others are, he was thin looking yet healthily built. He was dressed in a loose short sleeved monk top (**2**) covering his back, where a smaller red and silver colored 'shell' was, the old shirt he used to wear as a kid (**3**), black fingerless gloves, and black samurai pants which was supported by his brown belt, brown thick pads on his elbows, along with black tabi boots. Koji was also wearing a maroon colored mask on to cover his large ruby glossed eyes. Thankfully, he is still normal to a possibility of normalcy.

"My sons!" Splinter scolded his two eldest sons and his second youngest son (**4**).

He then sighed again once Leo and Raph backed off. Koji, while thankful that the two were separated, felt really bad for Splinter and two brothers.

"My sons, if you want to become true ninja, you must work harder."

As he said that, his sons lined up and kneeled before their sensei, with Donny on the far left, Raph after him, Leo after him, Mikey toward the end, and Koji finishing the line.

"Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you."

Soon, the rat gestured to his sons.

"You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, all five of you must master the skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become _Kagé, _The Shadow Warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world-"

But he was soon interrupted by Mikey, as he swatted a fly that had been pestering him. The orange clad turtle thought of it as a success, like a child taking a cookie from the jar without getting caught. But he gave a confused look as Splinter looked cross at his youngest son. Koji saw this and only placed a hand on his head out of embarrassment for Mikey being a fool, yet again.

Before Koji or Splinter said anything, the earth began to move, shaking the burrow.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Splinter spoke in confusion.

The five ninja students stood up, cautious.

"Whoa! Earthquake," Mikey stated.

The orange clad turtle, along with Leo, Raph, and Koji, moved back from Donny as he took the theory into perspective.

"In New York? Possible, but not likely,"

The smart turtle jumped back as the wall burst open, revealing what looked like a horde of cat-sized , bi-pedaled robots.

As the robots began to advance to the family, the five youths pulled out their weapons and prepared for the offensive.

"What are those things?" Leo asked out loud.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash," Raph answered as he attacked the robots, sticking a few with his Sais. The others soon joined into the fray.

Donny attempted to hit one on the head with his Bo staff, but the robot avoided it and grabbed the staff with its 'teeth,' forcing Donny to lift his weapon and smash the robot like he was hitting a piñata. Mikey used his chucks to hit a few in the head before taking one and throwing it behind him.

"Leo! Think fast!"

Leo then sliced the bot that was thrown to him before slicing another one in half with ease. As for Koji swung his Tonfas down to each bot as they tried to bite his long pants apart. He then saw some of them advancing to a small wrapped up thing near a wall. With a hesitant start, Koji ran to them and swat away the bots before going near the item.

"Get away from there you reject dinosaurs!"

After Koji got them away, he swiftly grabbed the small item and placed it in his loose over robes, which act like pockets to the Ninjitsu Irken remarkably. 'Thank goodness that it is alright,' thought Koji sadly.

The Irken, along with Leo, then noticed that Splinter was surrounded by the bots, destroying them one by one with his cane.

"We've got to help Master Splinter!" Leo called out as he and his brothers fought their way to their sensei, "Come on!"

"You don't have to tell us twice, Dude!" Koji agreeably remarked.

As the family of ninjas fought the invaders, none of them were aware that a small group of them were eating the support beams until the roof began to cave in. Seeing this, Leo grabbed Raph and Koji jumping back out of reflexes.

"Look out!" Leo hollered, the roof collapsing with Splinter on the other side.

Seeing this, the five ran into the dust.

"Oh no!" Leo called out.

"Master Splinter!" Raph called out after Leo.

"Sensei!" Koji called out at the same time Raph called out..

But they found nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" Leo called out as he tried to pull the rubble away.

XxX

As Leo and Donny tried to pull the rubble away, Raph, Mikey, and Koji checked on the wrecked bots. After destroying one that was still standing in order to vent on his frustration, Raph soon joined his younger brothers.

"What the shell are these things?" Mikey asked, hunched over one of the robots destroyed.

"Whatever they were, they're junk now," Raph answered, kicking away the broken bot that Mikey was looking at.

Leo spoke as he frantically searched the rubble.

"Guys, Splinter. We've got to find Splinter,"

He then called out to the rubble.

"Master Splinter! Can you hear me?"

When nothing responded, the blue-masked turtle then spoke, not taking his eyes off of the rubble.

"Donatello, anyway to…"

But he was cut off by the sounds of beeping noises. Looking to his left, he spotted Donny dialing his shell cell.

"What are you doing?"

Donny turned to him, holding on to his device, "Shell cell. I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope."

As they waited for a response, Koji decided to check on that thing he rescued from the bots.

"Hey, Koji," Mikey said to the other 'turtle', "What's with the wrapped up thing-a-majig?"

"It's something that I saved from the 'bots, Mikey," Koji answered, but Raph, still frustrated, snatched the item without his consent.

Raph unwrapped the thing, and frowned even more. He soon threw the thing at the wall, causing all the turtles to look at the red-clad turtle in confusion.

"Why did you do that for, Raph?" Koji yelled frustrated that his brother almost broke the item.

" 'Why' oh I don't know, maybe because THAT PIECE OF JUNK IS THE ONLY ONE YOU SAVED?" Raph yelled at Koji, pointing to the wrapped up item, "BECAUSE OF THE DUMB ROBOTS, WE LOST OUR HOME! AND ALL YOU SAVE WAS A STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" With that said Raph stomped away from Koji and decided to vent on his anger more on the destroyed robots again.

"That still didn't give you the right to throw stuff, dude," Koji growled at him, walking calmly to the item; he unraveled it slowly. Once it was revealed, it was the same robot 'toy' that Koji was founded with when the turtles and Splinter took him in their Family. Soon, Koji felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Leo looking at him worriedly, "It's okay, Raph's not mad at you, he's upset about our home…"

"okay…" Koji responded silently.

Very soon, their worries were soon replaced by relief and amusement as Splinter unknowingly spoke on the other end of the line.

"Hmm, now which button do you press to answer this thing?"

Koji, hearing that, bit his lip to not laugh at that, but snickered quietly.

"Hello?" Splinter asked on the other line as Leo took the phone away to speak.

"Master Splinter. Are you alright?"

"Hello?"

"Master Splinter,"

"Stupid device,"

The last remark made Koji and Mikey turning away from the others and snickered a bit.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You've already answered it."

"Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction at South Point."

It was then that Donny brought out a map of the sewer.

"If we take the south Conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel."

"We'll meet you there, sensei," Leo spoke into the shell cell before hanging up.

Mikey, done with his snickering, looked over his brothers' shoulders, "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?"

His only response was s shove by Raph and a sigh from Koji.

As the five were getting ready to move out, Mikey spoke to the lair.

"Good-bye broken pipe, good-bye grungy pay phone, good-bye dented manhole cover, good-bye Home Sweet Home,"

Raph spoke in annoyance to Mikey.

"Hello, cruel world."

He then grabbed Mikey by his shell, dragging him to the others, "Come on,"

"Oomph!"

As the five left the lair, Leo made a statement, "Looks like those _things_ have been through here."

Donny then added in, "These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in."

But they soon stopped as they saw another rubble covered wall.

"You were sayin'?" Raph asked darkly.

Koji slapped his forehead in aggravation, "Thank you Donny for jinxing us all…" he mumbled to himself.

Leo looked at the rubble before making another statement to his brothers.

"Can't go forward, can't go back."

As soon as Leo said that, Raph butted in, "Looks like we go up,"

As the group approached a ladder leading to the surface, Leo spoke out to them.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea."

"We've got no other way to go, Leo," Donatello told him.

"I agree with Donny, Leo. And unless you want to dig your own way to the drainage junction, the surface is our best bet." Koji told his eldest brother, looking at him with the body language of 'listen to the smart one'.

Sighing in defeat and frustration, Leo spoke again, looking at his brothers in a serious manner.

"Alright! But we're only going up to come down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around, remember what sensei said, 'It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone be captured, we need to stay out of sight,"

"We've got it the first thousand times, Leo." Raph said to the eldest brother, already on the ladder, "Just follow my lead," he later said to them and started climbing up.

As the others were about to follow Raph, Leo placed a hand on Koji's shoulder.

"Are you positive that your okay, Koji? You seem… distressed of something."

"Don't worry, Leo," Koji said, smiling a bit, "I'm alright, don't worry about me, after all, you need to worry about the others, I'm alright."

Mikey soon went over to Leo as Koji made his way to the ladder. Leo sighed.

"I don't think so…"

Mikey placed a hand on Leo's back, "Don't worry so much, Leo. Koji has this under control."

Leo sighed in defeat, sure he was protective of his family, but he was more worried for Koji. Even if he stayed with them for almost their whole lives, Leo was worried that their 'special' brother would break in half like a twig. But Mikey was right; he didn't need to worry so much on one sibling with a unique appearance. Without another word, Leo, followed by Mikey, Koji, and Donny, climbed up to the surface after Raph

XxX

As Raphael removed the manhole, he looked around before jumping out. Soon, Leo looked out, more cautious than Raph.

"Come on, Leo. Move it," Mikey complained below the oldest turtle, "I don't wanna have to be staring at your but any longer than I have to,"

"Hey speak for yourself, Mikey," Koji called out below Mickey, "I don't like the view from here either but you don't see me whining like a kid who lost his ice cream,"

Leo then ducked back into the manhole.

"Shh, guys."

They all waited until Leo gave the signal before he and the three youngest of the group soon followed Raph. They soon arrived in time to see the red clad turtle kick a truck in frustration because it was on the other manhole.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph," Leo whispered to his brother.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Jersey," Mikey joked in a Jersey/Brooklyn accent.

Pointing to the truck, Raph turned to his siblings, "Give me a hand,"

Mikey was about to clap when Koji pulled the turtle's right arm down, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mikey,"

The orange turtle raised his hands in defense as Leo and Koji shook their heads.

"Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself," grumbled out Raph...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong> 

**anyways, hope you enjoyed this and please review! i don't know how much i could say that and wait for someone to review this story...**


	4. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I'm sorry to say this but until later next year this story won't be updating, and i'm truelly sorry for that.

if you want you could ask me if you want to adopt these stories, cause really this story is frying my thinkpan to write for the masses that your are.

so please be kind.

sincerely,

Black-Kat 012

(formally Mai-Long)


End file.
